


Red Velvet

by xx00Meg00xx



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx00Meg00xx/pseuds/xx00Meg00xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rope isn't nearly as tight as he could have made it. She could get free if she really wanted to, but that’s just the thing, she doesn't. She does on the other hand want him to hurry the hell up and get back in the room. He’d tied her there while whispering salacious things in her ear, promises of what was to come, but then he kissed her on the lips and slipped out of the room. And not that she’s counting, but she’s been anticipating his next move for at least thirty minutes now and if the wetness pooling between her legs is any indication, she’s more than ready."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

Kate flexes her wrists against the rough material of the rope, wiggles her hips in the chair to test the strength of her bindings. Castle came in almost thirty minutes ago and tied her to his computer chair, but only after stripping her bare first. He’d promised her this earlier in the week, promised to give her a night she’d never forget. Castle never breaks a promise.

The rope isn't nearly as tight as he could have made it. She could get free if she really wanted to, but that’s just the thing, she doesn't. She does on the other hand want him to hurry the hell up and get back in the room. He’d tied her there while whispering salacious things in her ear, promises of what was to come, but then he kissed her on the lips and slipped out of the room. And not that she’s counting, but she’s been anticipating his next move for at least thirty minutes now and if the wetness pooling between her legs is any indication, she’s more than ready.

She’s about to call out for him, tell him to get his ass back in there when he strolls into the room, clothed in only his deliciously tight navy blue boxers. And she licks her lips because he seriously does look delicious and she almost wishes that her hands weren't tied behind her and to the chair. Almost.

They've been planning this for a while now because as much as Kate loves to be in charge at work, she loves giving up that control when it comes to Castle. He comes over and kneels in front of her and she watches as he sits her bright pink vibrator on the desk in front of them. She shivers with anticipation and he doesn't miss it.

Castle leans forward and unbounds her legs using his eyes to remind her not to move and she nods in understanding. He runs his hands down her legs starting at her thighs, pausing when he gets to her ankles. He traces the pads of his thumbs along the soft bones of her ankles and she whimpers. He bends forward again, kissing first her left ankle and then her right and then he pushes them towards her, causing her to bend her knees and opening her up for him.

He lets her feet rest on the edge of the chair, glances up at her to see if she’s still okay with this. She nods and he doesn't miss the slight wiggle of her hips. He lets his eyes trail to her center then and he groans when he sees the glistening wetness there.

He pauses for only a second to look back at her and then he leans forward and runs his tongue over her. She throws her head back immediately and Castle moans his approval at the taste of her. She’s always wet for him, always more than ready for him, but he’s never seen her this wet before. He runs his tongue from the puckered skin of her ass up to her clit, pausing to circle the bundle of nerves.

Her hips jerk forward, pushing herself closer to him and he has to drape and arm over her stomach to hold her there. She tastes sweet, almost dessert like and she’s without a doubt Castle’s favorite dessert. She’s pink, swollen, and delicious and she gives the name ‘Red Velvet’ new meaning.

Her hips jerk again when he slides two fingers into the velvet heat of her, curling them against the rough spot that drives her mad with pleasure. He can tell she’s close already and he pushes his fingers deeper into her, sucks her clit into the heat of his mouth. One more thrust of his fingers and she goes flying over the edge, soars into a blissful state. But he doesn't give her long to recover.

He’s made her a promise that he intends to keep.

He pushes his fingers back in the moment her walls stop gripping them and flicks his tongue across her clit, eliciting a scream from her. He lifts his head and reaches for the pink vibrator, flipping it onto the lowest setting and placing it against her swollen bundle of nerves. She wiggles in the chair, tries to pull her hips away from the vibration, but he presses it closer to her.

He waits until she’s stopped trying to pull away from it and then he ups the settings on the vibrator, pushes it to the highest speed. She screams again as he plunges his fingers roughly into her, rushes her towards her second orgasm.

She sobs her release, crying out as the orgasm rips through her and a gush of wetness floods over Castle’s fingers. He smirks and leans forward to place a soft kiss against her stomach as he pulls his fingers out of her dripping center. He still has the vibrator pressed to her clit, prolonging her pleasure, but she whimpers at the loss of his fingers.

He knows how sensitive she can get after a few orgasms; it’s why they wanted to try this tonight. She wants more.

He gives her a minute to recover this time and just as her breathing has almost returned to normal he pushes two fingers back into her, adds a third one this time. She tenses around them at first, but he touches his tongue to her clit again, slowly thrusts them in and out a few times until she relaxes and rocks her hips forward.

Her eyes are screwed shut, her head still thrown back, all signs that she’s enjoying this as much as he is. He sets the vibrator back on the desk and then sucks her clit back into his mouth, alternating between sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. Her legs begin to tremble as he works his fingers and tongue together to bring her to a third peak.

This time her mouth opens in a silent scream just as the slick heat of her walls begin to pulse around Castle’s fingers. Her chest heaves as she sucks in breaths, and he pauses to watch her in all of her post-orgasmic glory.

He’s throbbing against the lining of his boxers and he eases his fingers out of her, uses both hands to shove his boxers down his hips. He tosses them carelessly to the other side of the room and lifts up on his knees so that the tip of his engorged cock is pressed right against her center.

She gasps as he slides into her, lifts her head and glances down to where they are joined and he can see the slight pain mixed with pleasure as he sets up a steady rhythm. She’s fighting through the sensitivity, letting the pleasure flood her system and she struggles against the rope again. She wants to touch him, hold him against her while he fucks her, but he’s not going to release her wrists. That wasn't part of the plan.

Her whimpers of pleasure fill the room as Castle thrusts in and out, fucking her so hard that the chair begins to roll backwards. He reaches down and pulls the lever, locking the wheels so that it stays in place. Kate rolls her hips against him, moans her approval of what he’s doing to her body.

This time her orgasm sneaks up on her, inner walls clenching tightly around his cock and she curses and whimpers. “Fuck, Castle. I don’t know if I can take anymore,” she pants as he rocks against her, letting her ride out the orgasm.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks, but as he starts to pull out she whimpers.

“No, don’t stop.”

He picks up his pace again, pounds into her so hard that he’d be afraid he was hurting her if not for the moans of pleasure coming from her. “I think you've got a few more in you.”

He reaches for the vibrator again, turns on the highest speed and presses it against her clit, circles it up and down as he fucks her harder than he ever has before. She cries out, hips jerking against him. “CASTLE! Fuck, I can’t. Oh. My. God. Please…” But just as he’s about to pull the vibrator away she stiffens and he feels the tightness of her walls. The gush of fluid and the pulsing of her walls is enough to send him over the edge with her.

He thinks she may need a few minutes to recover before he can attempt to coax any more out of her, but as soon as he spills inside her, long ropes of hot release filling her, he feels her tighten again and she tosses her head from side to side, sobs through her fifth orgasm of the night.

He lets his now soft cock slip from her body, leans over her to place a few kisses to the side of her neck. “You okay?” he asks.

“Mm…,” is all she can manage at first. “Never been better. God, Castle, I didn't think I could have that many in one night.”

He chuckles against the side of her neck. “Well, who says that’s all you can have tonight?”

“Cas…I don’t think…”

She trails off as he lowers himself back to the floor, presses a soft kiss to her sensitive center.

“Just relax. You know your safe word if you want me to stop, but I don’t think you’re quite there yet.”

She gasps when he pushes his tongue into her, but she doesn't try to pull her hips away.

He manages to send her over the edge again and then he loses count.

She uses her safe word somewhere around number ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle ties Kate up and gives her the most orgasms she's ever had.


End file.
